


Принцесса и королева

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лея волнуется за Эваан и, как оказывается, не зря.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мини-серии комиксов Star Wars: Princess Leia. Упоминается масса событий, которые там происходили.  
> Очень вольное обращение с матчастью, AU, возможен ООС.

Последние несколько дней Лее постоянно снилась Эваан. Те самые неприятные кошмары, когда не помнишь ничего точно, но ощущение страха и беспокойства остается.  
А хуже всего было ощущение беспокойства за кого-то другого.  
«Может, я просто слишком много думаю об Эваан?» — размышляла Лея, причесываясь поутру и на ощупь заплетая и закалывая волосы: зеркал на этой базе Альянса почти что и не было, хорошо, что она давно уже привыкла сооружать прически, которые смотрелись прилично, даже если делала она их наспех. Или, по крайней мере, выглядели как художественный беспорядок.  
Сегодня Лее предстояло вспомнить, что она вроде как дипломат и поучаствовать в совещании о связях с союзными мирами. Поговорить с представителями разных планет, обсудить дела с бывшими сенаторами… Правда, она здорово сомневалась, что сможет сказать кому-либо что-то новое, как и они — ей. О победах и поражениях Альянса знали все кому нужно и без нее, и они понимали, что стоит говорить и о чем умалчивать, чтобы вчерашние союзники не торопились сдать их Империи.  
«Ну, я могу повторить еще раз, что нам нужны деньги, — подумала Лея, уже выходя в коридор базы, — это всегда в тему»  
Она на всякий случай осмотрела платье, понадеявшись, что это не то, на которое она разлила каф и забыла отдать дроиду, чтобы застирал. А то вышло бы неловко. Но нет, вроде бы все было нормально.  
По дороге Лея отвечала на приветствия и продолжала размышлять об Эваан. Возможно, мысли связаны со снами… или сны с мыслями. Трудно сказать, что появилось первым.  
Они не встречались лично с тех пор, как расстались на Эспирионе. Даже разговоры по голосвязи получались редкими. Оно и понятно, в их жизнях сейчас было не так много свободного времени или возможности беседовать без страха, что имперские силы их отследят. К любому шифру можно подобрать ключ, главное, чтобы безопасный канал связи был включен достаточно долго и сигнал смогли изучить и пропустить через наибольшее число фильтров и схем. Незачем лишний раз облегчать работу врагам.  
Только вот коротких сообщений: «Как твои дела?» — «Все в порядке» не хватало для того, чтобы по-настоящему поговорить. Хорошо, когда удавалось выделить чуть-чуть больше времени.  
В прошлую беседу Эваан сказала, что, когда они победят, надо будет отпраздновать и просидеть месяц или два на какой-нибудь необитаемой планете, отключив все передатчики и маячки. Лея ответила, что тогда всю галактику поднимут вверх дном, чтобы их обеих отыскать, а то и объявят кому-нибудь войну. Просто в надежде, что они на ней объявятся.  
Шутки шутками, но Лея подозревала, что вряд ли ее друзья и соратники дадут ей исчезнуть. Или сделать как в тот раз, когда они с Эваан только познакомились, и улететь без поддержки или хотя бы одобрения лидеров Альянса.  
Не то чтобы ей сильно часто хотелось сбежать в сольную миссию, но Лея на всякий случай просчитывала способы, которыми могла бы это сделать. Пока выходило не слишком много вариантов.  
Пусть она и с радостью сражалась за общее дело, была готова отдать, если понадобится, собственную жизнь… но порой хотелось хоть день или два потратить на себя и свои интересы. Потому что, как отдать за что-то жизнь, если ее у тебя и нет вовсе?  
«Забавно, — подумала Лея, — после гибели Альдераана я и думать не могла о том, чтобы предаваться скорби, я просила найти мне работу, а сейчас сама размышляю, что хочу отдохнуть. Это я сейчас так устала или просто тогда раны были слишком свежими, и я хотела себя чем-то занять?»  
За очередным поворотом коридора Лея заметила Люка, который осматривался по сторонам со странным выражением лица, будто бы не знал точно, где он находится. Судя по внешнему виду, он только что вернулся из вылета и еще не успел переодеться.  
— Только не говори, что ты умудрился заблудиться даже через две недели на этой базе, — сказала Лея, когда подошла к нему.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — пожелал Люк, подозрительно рассматривая ее. — В чем дело?  
— В каком смысле? — переспросила Лея. — Это ты стоишь посреди коридора и мешаешь всем пройти.  
Люк смутился в ответ на ее замечание и отступил к стене, Лея тоже сделала шаг вслед за ним. Она вышла заранее, торопиться было особо некуда, все равно без нее не начнут, а добраться в любую точку базы можно за пару минут.  
— Ты беспокоишься, — сказал Люк, глядя на Лею так внимательно, что становилось неуютно. — Что случилось?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я беспокоюсь? — спросила Лея.  
— Знаю, — ответил Люк уверенно.  
Вот и все. Дружи после этого с джедаями. Они знают о тебе даже то, в чем ты сама не уверена. И попробуй скажи что-то против.  
— Ты не отстанешь, верно? — уточнила Лея, складывая руки на груди.  
— Не отстану, — Люк повторил ее позу.  
Пара девушек-пилотов, идущих мимо, глянули на них и быстро прошли мимо. Хихикать начали уже дальше, словно бы не над Люком и Леей. Пусть с ними, многие на базе сплетничали о чужой личной жизни, пытались отвлечься от сложностей и ужасов войны.  
Что до Люка… Лея сама не знала, что именно к нему чувствует. В одни дни ей казалось, что она немного влюблена в него, в другие — что он влюблен в нее, а она испытывает только дружеские чувства. Примерно так же было и с Ханом. В другое же время Лея была уверена, что ничего похожего на романтику между ней и кем-то из этих двоих быть просто не может.  
— Я думаю об Эваан, — призналась Лея, — сама не знаю, почему очень беспокоюсь о ней в последнее время.  
— Она не чужой для тебя человек, — ответил Люк, опуская руки. — Волноваться — это нормально.  
— У меня нет причин для волнения, — покачала головой Лея, — она в большей безопасности, чем я, ты или любой на этой базе. Ее окружают другие альдераанцы, и вряд ли кто-то из них позволит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось… но…  
Лея замялась, не зная, стоит ли говорить о своих снах. Вряд ли Люк ее поднимет на смех, но звучало бы это неубедительно, как будто она ребенок, который жалуется на кошмары.  
Хорошо, что Люк решил не дожидаться продолжения от Леи.  
— Сейчас в галактике никто не безопасности, — ответил он, — и не нужны какие-то особые поводы, чтобы переживать за тех, кого нет рядом с тобой.  
Лея улыбнулась.  
— Знаешь, а ведь это из-за тебя я привязалась к Эваан, — сказала она и насладилась удивлением на лице Люка, — ты сам сказал, что хочешь, чтобы у меня был кто-то, кто поддержит так, как я поддержала тебя.  
— А потом мы с Веджем гнались за вашим кораблем, — в тон ей ответил Люк, — помню-помню.  
— Ничто так не сближает, как совместное нарушение приказов и побег от вооруженных истребителей, — сказала Лея.  
— Эй, никто не собирался в вас стрелять, — поморщился Люк, — не выставляй нас монстрами!  
Лея фыркнула. Пусть беспокойство никуда и не ушло, но стало немного легче. К тому же, Люк всегда ее смешил. Казалось, что они знакомы с самого рождения и все детство провели вместе, так уютно было рядом с ним.  
— Не волнуйся, — он положил руку ей на плечо, — все будет хорошо. Тем более, насколько я знаю Эваан, она вполне способна за себя постоять.  
— Да, она именно такая, — сказала Лея. — Имперцам, которые рискнут с ней связаться, лучше сразу написать завещание.

***

 

Беспокойство, отступившее после беседы с Люком, вернулось во время совещания. И было таким сильным, что хотелось сорваться с места и выбежать прочь, не слушая, что там происходит на Тогории и почему так важно учитывать сезон дождей.  
Как Лея и думала, ничего нового никто не сказал. Просто все заверили друг друга в том, что делают все возможное для общего блага и обсудили то, насколько успешны пока дела восстания. Это не настолько и бесполезно, потому что одно дело говорить подобные вещи самому себе мысленно, а другое — слышать из чужих уст.   
Но все время, пока Лея сидела на совещании, она чувствовала, что медленно закипает. Уверенность, что Эваан в беде, крепла, и отбросить эти мысли не удавалось. Как жужжание какого-то насекомого прямо над ухом. Мелочь, но способная вывести из себя.  
Когда все вопросы были решены, Лея пошла к себе. Она решила, что, пусть и будет выглядеть глупо, но попытается связаться с Эваан, и не просто сообщением, которое та прочитает и ответит позже, а напрямую. Чтобы знать точно и уже.  
C-3PO ждал ее у дверей.  
— Вы быстро закончили с совещанием, — сказал он, стоило Лее подойти ближе.  
— Это рутина, — пожала плечами та, — ты пришел по делу или…  
Лея замялась, она собиралась спросить: «Или ты просто решил поздороваться?», но в отношении протокольного (да и вообще почти что любого) дроида такое звучало бы глупо. Они не приходят просто так.  
— Мастер Люк сказал, что я могу вам понадобиться, — подтвердил ее мысли C-3PO.  
— Да? И зачем же? — подняла бровь Лея.  
— Этого он мне, к сожалению, не сообщил.  
Она пожала плечами. Скорее всего, Люк просто хотел куда-то прогнать C-3PO и придумал благовидный предлог.  
— Входи, — сказала Лея, открывая двери своей комнаты.   
Она взяла датапад со стола и села на край кровати. Выход в защищенную сеть занял некоторое время, как и настройка канала связи. C-3PO, что было для него удивительно, молча стоял в дальнем углу, только наблюдая.  
Лея сначала обрадовалась, когда ее вызов приняли, но быстро поникла. Ей ответила вовсе не Эваан, а Ува Парис, одна из ее близких советников.  
— Рада видеть знакомое лицо, — сказала Лея, — но надеялась на ее величество. Хотя бы на ее личном канале.  
— К сожалению, она очень занята, — ответила Ува, — но обязательно с вами свяжется, когда освободится.  
Ува выглядела безмятежной, даже слишком.  
— Точно все в порядке? — спросила Лея. — Вы же помните, что я не чужой человек и мне можно доверять.  
— Вы обижаете меня, ваше высочество! — возмутилась Ува. — Конечно, я не сомневаюсь в вашей преданности и любви к альдераанскому народу, но королева на самом деле сейчас очень занята. Если вы хотите что-то ей передать, то можете сообщить через меня.  
Лея покачала головой.  
— Нет, ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать.  
— Я бы продолжила разговор, — Ува выглядела виноватой, — но…  
— Да, незачем держать канал открытым слишком долго, — продолжила за нее Лея.  
Когда Ува отключилась, она потерла переносицу и сказала C-3PO:  
— Побудь тут, если у тебя нет других дел, я отойду ненадолго.  
— Но что мне делать? — спросил C-3PO.  
Лея взглянула на датапад, который все еще держала в руках, и отодвинула его от себя.  
— Последи за всеми приходящими мне сообщениями, — сказала она, — потом дашь полный отчет.  
Она сама не собиралась сидеть сложа руки. Что-то явно происходило. А если ей придет в голову все-таки совершить одиночную вылазку, то помочь ей может только один человек. 

 

***

 

И, конечно же, застать Хана в одиночку или в компании одного Чубакки было не суждено. Не то что бы Лея была против присутствия Люка, даже наоборот, но сегодня он как будто навязчиво ее преследовал. Сначала разговор в коридоре, потом C-3PO, теперь и сам здесь.  
— Помогаешь с починкой? — спросила Лея.  
— Вроде того, — ответил Люк, а потом заглянул в технический отсек, где сидел Хан и спросил: — Тебе точно не надо помочь?  
— Я уже со всем справился, малыш! — сказал тот. — Сейчас вылезу и поздороваюсь с принцессой, как положено.  
— Сколько сомнительных утверждений в одной фразе, — закатила глаза Лея.  
Чубакка проворчал что-то насчет того, как люди любят замедляться в работе, и ушел, оставив их втроем.  
— Так я не совсем понял, — Хан, заметно измазавшийся в машинном масле, выбрался из отсека, — чего именно ты хочешь? Помочь что-то отвезти? Только учти, со спайсом не полечу.  
— Отвезти меня, — ответила Лея, — когда я определюсь, куда именно.  
— В самоволку, что ли? — уточнил Хан. — Можем сбежать от Альянса втроем и зажить счастливо.  
Люк выразительно на него посмотрел, но Лея понимала, что Хан просто шутит. Он иногда еще говорил, что ценит свою выгоду, но все реже, неувереннее или вовсе с иронией.  
— Она волнуется за Эваан, — объяснил Люк.  
— Можно подумать, я не понял, — ответил ему Хан. — После того, как ты два часа мне это рассказывал.  
Лея аж задохнулась от возмущения. Выходило, что Люк растрезвонил всем (ну или только Хану, но, если ему, то вопрос времени, когда все-таки всем), что она беспокоится из-за Эваан.   
Она уже собиралась высказать ему все, что думает, когда по трапу на «Сокол» вбежал C-3PO.  
— Да что это всем сегодня надо на мой корабль, — возмутился Хан. — Малыш, это ты всех сюда созвал? Если что, у меня нет никакого праздника, не нужно устраивать вечеринку.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю, но вам поступило сообщение от советницы Астан, — сказал C-3PO.  
— Может, пойдешь? — предложил Люк. — Раз у тебя дела с другими альдераанцами…  
Лея поморщилась. Она старалась хорошо относиться ко всем своим соотечественникам, но Джора Астан ее часто раздражала. Общение между ними не заладилось с самого начала. А потом она узнала Джору получше… и убедилась в том, что, будь ситуация другой, предпочла бы вовсе не иметь с ней ничего общего. Упрямство, паранойя, вместе с уверенностью в собственной правоте и ксенофобией, создавали просто гремучую смесь. К тому же, в последнее время Джора завела привычку жаловаться Лее на действия и решения Эваан. Она все собиралась высказать ей все, что думает, но на это не хватало моральных сил и, к тому же, это следовало сделать продуманно, так, чтобы не создать из Джоры врага. И сначала стоило обсудить вопрос с Эваан и остальными старшими советниками.  
От одной мысли обо всем этом, заломило зубы. По мнению Леи, даже дела Сената во времена до ее рождения, когда он еще что-то решал в галактике, были намного менее запутанными, чем управление выжившими альдераанцами. А в Альянсе и вовсе все было просто и понятно.  
— Советница Астан промаркировала сообщение, как имеющее повышенную срочность, — голос C-3PO вывел Лею из задумчивости, а дроид тем временем продолжил: — в связи с тем, что она маркирует так почти все свои сообщения, я взял на себя смелость его прочесть.  
— Замечательно, — буркнула Лея, поражаясь самостоятельности C-3PO. — И что там было сказано? Только, пожалуйста, в двух словах, а не как обычно!  
Люк хмыкнул, Хан сделал вид, что он вообще не здесь, а мысленно уже улетел в космос и просчитывает координаты следующего прыжка.  
— Смею заметить, что я всегда говорю лаконично, — заявил C-3PO, взмахнув руками, — ровно с тем количеством подробностей, которые необходимы для всецелой характеристики…  
— C-3PO! — перебила его Лея. — Пожалуйста, скажи, о чем было сообщение?  
— Ее величество летела своим ходом до системы Либея, — сказал C-3PO, — ее перехватили пираты и, вероятно, держат на базе на одной из необитаемых планет. Ближайшие советники ее величества спорят о том, нужна ли спасательная операция, стоит ли договариваться о выкупе и, если первое, то как быстрее обнаружить базу пиратов.  
Лея рефлекторно кивала, перестав слушать речь C-3PO где-то на половине. Эваан в плену. Ее похитили. И Ува Парис не собиралась говорить об этом Лее.   
Она, как и Беон Беонел, как и остальные (не считая Джоры), полагали, что это не ее дело? Или что?  
— Подождите-ка, — начал Хан, — какое, ранкор вас подери, «величество»? Я думал, что родители нашей принцессы того. И что она уже «величество», раз королева.  
— Нет, теперь королева Эваан, — ответил ему Люк и объяснил, заметив недоумение на лице Хана: — Верлейн. Ты ее помнишь, отличный пилот, альдераанка, очень упрямая и…  
Хан заулыбался.  
— А, точно, светленькая такая, — перебил он Люка, — помню-помню. То есть, она королева? Твоя родственница?  
При этом он взглянул на Лею. Люк, которому та объясняла произошедшее раньше, только склонил голову, как бы говоря: «Ну и рассказывай ему теперь сама».  
— Я приняла решение отдать свои силы Альянсу, — сказала Лея, — а это означало оставить свой народ. Потому я сказала им начать новую династию и поддержала Эваан, как кандидатку.  
Хан наморщил лоб.  
— Ладно, то есть она теперь королева, а ты уже не принцесса? — спросил он.  
Ответил C-3PO, о котором все успели забыть:  
— Формально, Лея Органа все еще является дочерью Бейла и Брехи Органа, а, значит, остается принцессой Альдераана. В то же время, ни один из ее потомков не может претендовать на титул, если только потомки рода Верлейн не откажутся от наследства в его или ее пользу.  
По лицу Хана Лея видела, что он готов сказать что-то мрачное или язвительное, или просто присвистнуть, так что добавила уточнение к словам C-3PO:  
— Но последнее слово все равно за народом Альдераана. Если король или королева не оправдают их доверия, то они всегда вольны отыскать кого-то еще, кто будет вести их в будущее, или вовсе отказаться от монархии.  
— А такое может быть? — спросил Хан.  
— Сейчас — может быть что угодно, — ответила Лея честно.  
Она не стала добавлять, что ей бы не хотелось, чтобы альдераанцы отказались от монархии. И вовсе не потому, что ей был дорог ее титул, но потому что это была часть их культуры. Многовековая традиция, без которой потеряется еще частичка их разрушенного мира.  
— Думаю, нам нужно отправляться в путь, — сказал Люк, — и помочь Эваан.  
— А разве этим не должны заниматься… я не знаю, ее поданные? — спросил Хан и добавил, только глянув на Лею: — Все-все, понял. Это шутка такая… Почему вы такие нервные-то, а?

***

 

Улететь от Альянса не было проблемой. Особенно, с учетом, что они не сразу хватятся Леи, а Хана с «Тысячелетним Соколом» уже и след простынет. Возвращение обещало быть малоприятным, но и сейчас тяжело было понимать, насколько они переоценили свои силы.  
— К какой из необитаемых планет летим первой? — спросил Хан, широким жестом обводя экран с вариантами. — Их вполне хватает, чтобы развлечься. И не забудьте про крупные астероиды!  
— Немаленький выбор, — прокомментировал Люк.  
Лея стояла за ним и тоже смотрела на круги с текстом под ними, дающим краткую справку о планетах. Чуббака сказал, что они могут выбрать наугад. Все равно шансы небольшие.  
— Ага, — согласился Хан, — а дальше проверять по одной и надеяться, что нас не заметят. Разве что у кого-то здесь есть особые таланты, о которых он говорит на каждом шагу.  
Лея покачала головой. Ее порой поражало то, насколько Хан упорно отрицал связь Люка с Силой и Силу как таковую вообще.  
— На меня не смотрите, — сказал Люк, — я не настолько хорошо знаю Эваан, чтобы суметь найти ее прямо в космосе.  
— Тогда у нас очень серьезная проблема, ребята, — заметил Хан.  
Лея прищурилась, вглядываясь в изображение. Ей казалось, что одна планета как будто светится ярче, надо сказать потом Хану, чтобы перепроверил. Вся техника ведь старая.  
— Давайте начнем с этой планеты, — предложила Лея, указывая на светящуюся точку. — Ничего ведь не теряем. Пока что.  
Хан явно собирался ответить что-то насмешливое, но промолчал… и, что удивительно, на первой же планете обнаружилась база пиратов.  
Их явно не ждали. С другой стороны, база, укрытая кислотной атмосферой планеты, была почти что незаметна.  
— Удачно ты выбрала, — прокомментировал Люк  
— Ага, — ответила Лея, — сама удивилась.  
Сначала на планету высадился Люк, проверить, насколько пираты расслаблены. Он должен был войти на базу незаметно, потом выбраться назад, пользуясь Силой. Лея читала, что подобное возможно даже после небольшой тренировки.  
Хан был настроен заметно скептичнее и только после тычка под ребра перестал рассказывать, как именно Люк может не справиться.  
Он отлично справился, открыл изнутри шлюз для кораблей, заблокировал сообщения, которые приходили начальнику охраны и только что не приплясывал, ожидая, пока Лея спустится.  
Он сказал, что лежащие у трапа гуманоиды в мешковатой одежде просто без сознания, а не мертвые.  
— Найдете, что нужно — сразу бегите, — посоветовал Хан. — А я буду ждать.  
Лее это вполне подходило.  
Они отыскали Эваан без особого труда. Пираты явно не успели понять, кто у них в плену и какую цену за нее можно требовать.  
Охранник у камеры был один-единственный, к тому же — мертвецки пьяный. Люк что-то с ним сделал для надежности, а Лея достала ключи и отперла камеру. Эваан сидела внутри, ее волосы еще не успели сбиться в колтуны, а неброская черная одежда, к счастью, не выдавала того, кто она такая.  
— Ох, Сила, Эваан, ты в порядке? — спросила Лея, присаживаясь рядом и снимая кандалы с ее рук и ног. — Ты цела?  
— Пара синяков и разбитая гордость, — ответила Эваан. — Рада тебя видеть. Рада вас обоих видеть!  
Люк кивнул, а Лея только и могла, что обнять ее. Они вышли из камеры, миновали спящего охранника и остановились, когда началась шумиха на входе.  
— Я проверю коридор, — сказал Люк, — стойте здесь!  
И на самом деле ушел вперед по коридору и свернул за угол. Оставив Лею и Эваан в компании друг друга.  
— Зря ты полетела сама, — сказала Лея, — а если бы не пираты, а имперцы?  
— Признаю, ошиблась, — ответила Эваан.  
Она выглядела и виноватой, и подавленной, и злой… Лея с удивлением поняла, что злоба на саму себя и на нее тоже.  
— Что я тебе сделала? — спросила Лея и с опозданием поняла, что она сейчас повела себя, как Люк.  
Только он использовал Силу, чтобы понять эмоции людей, а у нее хватало личного опыта или чего-то похожего, так что интуиция без труда говорила о куче вещей вокруг.  
— Ты меня спасла, — ответила Эваан, явно не понимая, что не так. — Это вроде не так уж и плохо? Да?  
Лея услышала кодовый свист Люка и заторопилась.  
— Стой, я должна кое-что сделать, — сказала Эваан, когда заметила, что Лея идет вперед.  
— Успеешь, — она обернулась и потянула ее за руку. — Все успеешь!  
— В прошлую нашу встречу я тоже так думала, — Эваан осталась стоять на месте, — это не займет много времени.  
Лея вздохнула, готовясь высказать все, что она думает о некоторых безответственных людях, но Эваан опередила ее. Она наклонилась и, взяв ее за подбородок, поцеловала.  
В этот момент Лея вспомнила их расставание, то, как они долго смотрели друг на друга, а потом, так и не решившись ни на что, просто обнялись.  
Как ни странно, прервал их Люк.  
Он деликатно прокашлялся и сказал, дождавшись, когда Эваан и Лея отстранятся друг от друга:  
— Нам нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть, пока они не спохватятся и не запрут шлюз вручную.  
— Можно подумать, Хан не прорвется, — ответила Лея.  
Она и Эваан быстро пошли, почти что побежали следом за Люком.  
— Он-то прорвется, — сказал тот, — и «Сокол» уведет. Только тогда нас попытаются расстрелять, не говоря уже о том, что будет пробоина в куполе, а атмосфера на планете кислотная.  
— И что с того? — удивилась Эваан. — Это же пираты.  
Они проскочили мимо двух переборок, третья оказалась опущена и, после того, как Лея пару раз ткнула в панель, и это не сработало, Люк принялся вырезать им проход своим мечом.  
— Не люблю лишние смерти, — сказал он.  
Без осуждения или надрыва, просто объясняя свою точку зрения. Лея заметила слегка удивленный взгляд Эваан и пожала плечами. Да, Люк менялся. Вряд ли он сам это замечал, но что-то в нем определенно становилось другим.

***

 

Лея не хотела возвращаться на базу Альянса. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас. Заслужила же она, Хан и Люк хоть какую-то награду за то, что поучаствовали в спасении Эваан?  
Та была с ней солидарна.  
— Ты была прекрасна, когда устраивала выволочку Уве и Беону, — сказала Эваан, разливая вино по бокалам. — Теперь они будут докладывать тебе о каждом моем чихе.  
— Было бы неплохо, — хмыкнула Лея, принимая бокал из ее рук.  
Сейчас большинство альдераанских беженцев жили на Эспирионе. Военная мощь и удаленность от центра галактики надежно защищали планету от посягательств Империи. По крайней мере, пока у той были дела важнее попыток достать избежавших репрессий альдераанцев.  
Эваан и ее советникам, кроме местных, тоже предоставили жилье. Апартаменты, конечно, не могли сравниться с любой из резиденций королевской семьи, но Лея уже успела оценить ванну с настоящей водой. Не говоря уже о комнате приличных размеров.  
— Не скучаешь по тесноте баз Альянса? — спросила Лея.  
Она, с разрешения Эваан, успела принять ванну, а теперь сидела в кресле, закутавшись в халат, и созерцая ночной город за окном.  
— Знаешь, на самом деле скучаю, — Эваан встала рядом с креслом, положив руку на спинку над головой Леи. — Потому и оказалась в том истребителе, который пираты перехватили. Мне не хватает полетов.  
Лея не прокомментировала, а вместо этого пригубила вино. Оно было… немного странным на вкус, но приятным.  
— Местный сорт, — сказала Эваан. — До сих пор не уверена, нравится ли мне, но не хочется злоупотреблять гостеприимством и просить что-то сверх того, чем стараются обеспечить.  
— Вполне понимаю, — ответила Лея, — кстати, вино неплохое.   
Она не говорила ничего о полетах, потому что не хотела болтать о вещах, в которых понимала мало. Пусть Лея и изучала кое-какие основы, но сама предпочитала не оказываться за штурвалом. Каждому свои таланты, а полеты — не ее стихия, как доказывали проваленные симуляции. Но, глядя на восторг в глазах Люка после вылета, и голод — у Эваан, когда она смотрела на заходящие на посадку корабли, Лея чувствовала себя неловко. Будто в ее жизни нет чего-то очень важного и какую-то часть реальности она понять не в состоянии.

Они обе слишком сильно устали, чтобы были силы или настроение для чего-то выдающегося. Но, одновременно с этим, Лее не хотелось отступать или ждать другого момента. Дождутся, что опять окажутся на разных концах галактики, и так этот вечер «украли», а по возвращении Лею, Люка и Хана ждет ряд не самых приятных разговоров.  
Потому лежать в объятиях Эваан, зарываться пальцами в ее волосы и целоваться было уже неплохо. А еще лучше то, что они избавились от одежды, откинув платье и халат, и теперь касались друг друга обнаженной кожей, терлись затвердевшими сосками, чувствовали друг друга остро и по-настоящему.  
Возбуждение плескалось ленивыми волнами, то накатывая изнутри жаром, то снова отступая.  
— Я рада, что ты попалась пиратам, — сказала Лея между поцелуями, глядя в глаза Эваан, — так у меня появилась причина прилететь за тобой.  
Она коснулась губами ее шеи и прижалась теснее.  
— Надо оказываться в плену чаще, — ответила Эваан и повела ладонями по бокам Леи, опустила на бедра и просунула одну между их телами.  
— Главное, чтобы я всегда могла тебя отыскать, — пробормотала Лея и на половине фразы сорвалась на судорожный вздох, потому что пальцы Эваан оказались именно там, где все ощущалось острее всего. — Ваше величество.  
— Сама же говорила, что стоит отказаться от формальностей, — Эваан старалась сделать так, чтобы ее голос звучал насмешливо, но у нее выходило не слишком хорошо. — Моя принцесса.  
Лея двинулась вверх, а потом вниз, насаживаясь на ее пальцы.  
— Я неожиданно поняла всю прелесть титулов, — сказала она, приникая к губам Эваан в еще одном поцелуе.  
Пусть завтра утром их разбудят сигналом тревоги из-за прилетевших имперских звездных разрушителей, или просто придется лететь назад к Альянсу и объяснять свою отлучку, и они с Эваан не увидятся еще очень долгое время, но сегодня у них была эта ночь, разгоряченные тела и прикосновения.  
Не так уж и мало, если подумать.


End file.
